


So Many Hairs out of Place

by JDGambit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDGambit/pseuds/JDGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Terushima messed with Hinata's hair and one time he fixed it.</p>
<p>(Otherwise known as: I Firmly Believe Terushima Has A Hair Kink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Hairs out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like teruhina ok?

1.  
The first time it happened it was unexpected, uncomfortable and just plain annoying. 

It certainly wasn't the first time Hinata's hair had been ruffled, not by along shot and especially not with the team he had, but never before had it seemed so patronizing. It certainly didn't help that the ruffler was the Crop-cut Jerk who'd been harassing Shimizu-senpai seconds earlier. Thankfully, it was over as soon as it began and Hinata escaped with his hair only slightly mussed. 

 

2.  
The second time was hardly any better than the first. Actually, it might've been worse.

Outside the stadium, in front of everyone, there was a large hand in his hair, pushing him out of the way. Said hand belonged to, of course, Crop-cut Guy. On the up side, if there actually was one, the guy could have pushed him much harder, hard enough to make him stumble or fall to the ground, and his grip, though in no way gentle, could've been so much rougher. But, really, the lack of brutality in no way excused the jerk; no one likes getting their head shoved. Soon though, after narrowly avoiding the attack of Tanaka and Noya-senpai, the hand eased off and Crop-cut Guy left with his team. 

 

3.  
The third time was strange, a little uncomfortable, but not completely awful. 

It was the first time Hinata and Crop-cut Guy had met outside of volleyball. They met by accident in some sport store neither frequented. Hinata noticed Crop-cut first, standing in the clothing section. He appeared thoughtful especially with the way he gently tugged at the piercing in his ear. He looked up abruptly, though, when he heated Hinata's unintentionally loud panic. 

"Ho? If it isn't the shrimp." Crop-cut greeted with a teasing grin as if he didn't currently have three jockstraps hanging from his arm. And, while that in itself wasn't odd, the sight it made was ridiculous.

"Crop-cut Guy! What are you doing here? Huh?" Hinata questioned a little too loudly causing the other shopers to look their way. Crop-cut sighed and went to rub the back of his neck only for one of the jock straps to sowing and hit his face. He frowned slightly, more a pout than anything, and coughed in embarrassment. 

"You could just call me by name, ya' know." Outside of his normal setting, the second year seemed to be a little bit... less; less loud, less wild, less intimidating. Maybe it was the lack of teammates to back him up or the absent number one jersey but either way his presence still turned Hinata into a ball of nerves.

"Yeah, well, so could you!" The unsaid 'you jerk,' that followed was heard loud and clear. 

"Well, we never really got properly introduced so I don't, actually, know your name..." He trailed, his embarrassment more apparent than ever. Lucky for him the other shoppers had long since lost interest in the pair. He had a point though.

"You're Terushima, right?" Hinata asked. It was a guess, of course, based on his senpai's noisy complaining. "I'm Hinata Shouyou! So don't call me shrimp." They exchange a stilted and awkward conversation in that sports store for a short while. Neither were particularly eager to keep talking but, neither were they eager to leave. Eventually, though, the conversation stuttered to a stop and they decided to part ways. 

"I need to go pay for... these," Terushima said shaking the hanging jock straps lightly, "so, I'll see you around, Hinata-kun." Before he knows what's happening there's a hand in his hair once again. It's warm, it ruffles with a bit too much pressure, and it lingers a tad longer than he thinks is strictly necessary.

Hinata ended up leaving the store empty handed, having completely forgotten what he'd come for in the first place, but with a new contact in his phone. 

 

+1.  
So, maybe, and just maybe, this was all Hinata's fault. Maybe if he hadn't texted Terushima the day after the sports store this wouldn't have happened. Maybe they wouldn't be longed on the couch in Hinata's living room, early in the morning, pressed together a hair too close, watching a movie neither of them care about. And, maybe, there wouldn't be fingers gently carding through his hair, easing through the tangles of his bed head. 

Hinata doesn't mind though, not in the slightest because, loathe he is to admit it, he's grown rather fond of Terushima's fingers against his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else notice that, at least in the anime, every time TeruHina interact off the court Terushima's hand makes its way onto Hinata's head? No? Just me?
> 
> and sorry but the thought of Teru in a jock strap does things for me so I'm subjecting all of you to this trash.


End file.
